The present invention relates to novel 5-aroyl-4-RO-pyrrole-, 5-aroyl-4-RS-pyrrole-, 5-aroyl-4-RSO-pyrrole-, 5-aroyl-4-RSO.sub.2 -pyrrole-, or 5-pyrrylcarbonylpyrrole-alkanoic acids and their corresponding salts, esters, nitriles, amides and substituted amides. Unlike the known Zomepirac-related anti-inflammatory agents which are limited to 4-H, 4-alkyl, 4-haloalkyl, or 4-halo derivatives of a 5-aroyl-pyrrole-2-acetic acid, the new compounds of the present invention are substituted with the heteroatoms, oxygen and sulfur. It has been a well-known fact that such hetero-substituted pyrroles are difficult to prepare due to the sensitive nature of the pyrrole system. Furthermore, the compounds of this invention are found to possess anti-inflammatory and analgesic activities comparable to zomepirac and related compounds but exhibit much lower ulcerogenic irritation. For a chronic disease, for example, arthritis, it is crucial that the anti-inflammatory agent be administered routinely and regularly at an effective dosage level without causing gastric irritation or ulcer. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention
(1) to provide novel nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory and analgesic agents with high potency but lower ulcerogenic side effect; PA1 (2) to develop processes for the preparation of the novel 4-RO-, 4-RS-, 4-RSO-, 4-RSO.sub.2 -, or 5-pyrrylcarbonyl-pyrrole-2-acetic acids; PA1 (3) to provide methods of application of the novel compounds in the treatment of inflammatory diseases and/or the relief of pain and fever; and PA1 (4) to provide pharmaceutical compositions and formulations for the administration of these novel compounds. PA1 (o) benzyl-substituted pyrryl such as 1-benzylpyrryl and 1-(p-chlorobenzyl)pyrryl; PA1 R is PA1 (d) lower(cycloalkyl-alkyl) especially C.sub.4-8 (cycloalkyl-alkyl) such as cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; PA1 Groups (a)-(g) above being unsubstituted or substituted by loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, halo, cyano, carboxy, sulfoamino, carbamoyl, sulfonyl, sulfinyl, azido, amino, substituted amino such as loweralkylamino or diloweralkylamino, haloalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carbamoylalkyl, N-substituted carbamoylalkyl or a combination thereof; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or loweralkyl especially C.sub.1-6 alkyl as previously defined; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl especially C.sub.1-6 alkyl as previously defined, or halo especially fluoro, chloro or bromo; and PA1 R.sup.3 is PA1 X is --(CH.sub.2).sub.0-10 --, --COCH.sub.2 -- or --CH.sub.2 CO--; and PA1 Y is oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, CH.sub.2 -- or hydrogen providing that when Y is CH.sub.2 or hydrogen, Ar can only be substituted or unsubstituted pyrryl; and when Y is hydrogen, R does not exist. PA1 Ar is PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, or halo; PA1 R.sup.3 is hydroxy or C.sub.1-6 alkoxy; PA1 X is (CH.sub.2).sub.0-5, --COCH.sub.2 -- or CH.sub.2 CO--; and PA1 Y is oxygen, sulfur, CH.sub.2 -- when Ar is pyrryl, or H when Ar is pyrryl and R is absent. PA1 Ar is PA1 R is C.sub.1-3 alkyl especially methyl; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or methyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, methyl or chloro; PA1 R.sup.3 is hydroxy, t-butoxy or benzhydryloxy; PA1 X is --(CH.sub.2).sub.0 --; and PA1 Y is oxygen, CH.sub.2 -- when Ar is pyrryl, or H when Ar is pyrryl and R is absent. PA1 (a) 4-methoxy-5-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (b) 4-allyloxy-5-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (c) 4-ethoxy-5-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (d) 4-methoxy-5-(p-methylthiobenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (e) 4-methoxy-5-(p-methylsulfinylbenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (f) 4-methylthio-5-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (g) 4-methoxy-5-(p-trifluoromethylbenzoyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (h) 4-methoxy-5-(5-chloro-1-methylpyrrol-2-oyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (i) 4-methoxy-5-(1-methylpyrryl-2-oyl)-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (j) 4-methoxy-5-(2-thienyl)carbonyl-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; or PA1 (k) 4-methoxy-5-(2'-furyl)carbonyl-1-methylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (l) 1,4-dimethyl-5-(1-methyl-5-chloropyrrol-2-oyl)pyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (m) 1,4-dimethyl-5-nicotinoylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (n) 1,4-dimethyl-5-(1-methylpyrrol-2-oyl)pyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (o) 1,4-dimethyl-5-(1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrol-2-oyl)pyrrole-2-acetic acid; PA1 (p) 1,4-dimethyl-5-(1,5-dimethylpyrrol-2-oyl) pyrrole-2-acetic acid; and PA1 (q) 1,4-dimethyl-5-(1-methyl-5-methylthiopyrrol-2-oyl)pyrrole-2-acetic acid and the acetamidoethyl ester thereof. PA1 (1) water; PA1 (2) C.sub.1-5 alkanol especially methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and t-butyl alcohol; PA1 (3) lower ketone, e.g., acetone and methylethylketone; PA1 (4) lower ether including diethylether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane and diglyme; PA1 (5) a liquid acid, e.g., acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid; or PA1 (6) a mixture of at least two of the solvents described in (1) to (5) especially aqueous solutions thereof. PA1 Hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid PA1 Sulfuric acid PA1 Phosphoric acid PA1 C.sub.1-3 alkanoic acid e.g. acetic acid PA1 Trifluoroacetic acid PA1 Trichloroacetic acid PA1 p-Toluenesulfonic acid PA1 Sodium hydroxide PA1 Potassium hydroxide PA1 Sodium or potassium bicarbonate PA1 Sodium or potassium carbonate PA1 Calcium hydroxide PA1 Lithium hydroxide PA1 Tetra(loweralkyl)ammonium hydroxide such tetramethyl or tetraethylammonium hydroxide PA1 Tri-(loweralkyl)amine, e.g., triethylamine PA1 pyridine PA1 collidine PA1 Acetic acid PA1 Chloroacetic acid PA1 Chlorodifluoroacetic acid PA1 Dichloroacetic acid PA1 Difluoroacetic acid PA1 Trifluoroacetic acid PA1 Trichloroacetic acid PA1 Pentafluoropropanoic acid PA1 Toluene PA1 Benzene PA1 Xylene PA1 Tetrahydrofuran PA1 1,2-Dimethoxy-ethane PA1 Dioxane